Y ¿me decías?
by Kumikoson4
Summary: Relato peculiar de un cumpleaños en el doceavo templo. Fic realizado para el cumpleaños de Afrodita aunque muy adelantado.


DISCLAIMER: Obra y personajes de Masami Kurumada

Primero lo primero, este es un fic TOTALMENTE crack, además de ser mi primer fanfic. Dedicado a Tepucihuatl-Shun

¡Que nervios!

Y ¿ME DECÍAS?

Por enésima vez mi mente buscaba el motivo de la pseudo visita a _ese_ templo y sólo se encontraba con ecos que repetían una y otra vez: "debiste apresurar el paso", "¡ja! Y creíste que podías robarla y echar a correr", "era el momento ideal". También debo admitir que las punzadas de vergüenza y arrepentimiento hacían mella en lo poco que quedaba de mi integridad mental. Claro, si empezamos con que no soy una persona cuerda, primero por haber estado precisamente en ese lugar prohibido y segundo por haber escuchado consejos poco prácticos.

Pero lejos de la incomodidad que sentía en ese momento, mi educadísimo y elegante "anfitrión" no dudó en sobrecoger mi pobre alma atormentada, realizando el debido cuestionamiento por ser de rutina.

La figura estilizada sentada en frente, me sonreía altiva y curiosa, de manera que adivinando mis pensamientos sólo formuló la pregunta más lógica - "¿Por qué?". En ese momento la perorata de razones ilógicas y excusas nada probables fluían sin descanso de mí ser, hasta que la pena se hizo presente y el bajar la mirada lo adecuado.

El santo de mirada afilada, enormes ojos aguamarina y cabello de color irreal, me miraba atento esperando_ entender_, pues el haber sido testigo de que su "hogar" no era más un lugar seguro como creía y que las barreras del espacio y el tiempo se podían romper, como un frágil cascarón, por el simple deseo de alguien apasionado, resultaba aterrador. No les bastaba a los de la _dimensión superior _(no, no hablaba de la odiosa y suprema jerarquía celestial que los gobernaba usualmente)crear y destruir a su antojo. ¿Qué les podría deparar el futuro?, ¿una invasión?, claro por que para muestra un botón, ¿cuándo fue que ocurrió la primera vez?, si mal no recordaba era agosto, el mes del gato dorado, cuando Ángelo andaba aliado con el santo del Fénix clamando venganza contra una reconocidísima escritora* a la que quería hacerle un juicio, aduciendo extrema crueldad, torturas o algo por el estilo, no por nada le recordaba a Torquemada. En ese entonces el patriarca debió prever futuros percances, pero nada había ocurrido.

Aún así, dejando de lado su conflicto existencial, el guapísimo santo de los peces aguardaba una razón lógica y consistente que se negaba a salir de mis labios. Se formó un silencio incómodo, que me sumía en la incertidumbre, mientras me arrepentía de no haber leído a García Márquez mas seguido, comido mas chocolate o declarado mi profunda admiración (amor secreto) a Gokú.

-"¿Esa es la razón principal?" – Preguntó el santo de los peces aún incrédulo – "si, señor"- respondí en un murmullo – "No puedo prestar, ni mucho menos regalar mi armadura, ¿lo entiendes?"- seguía cuestionando el santo – "si, señor"- fue mi escueta respuesta por segunda vez.

- *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*-

Mientras tanto, ajeno a la batalla de miradas y preguntas del doceavo templo, el santo dorado de Cáncer preparaba, según a su parecer, el regalo más fantástico que cualquier hombre joven podría desear por su cumpleaños. Obviamente por cuestiones morales y éticas en el santuario estaban prohibidas las fiestas repletas de excesos, así como la inclusión de mujeres fuera de las amazonas, doncellas o alguna que otra _hetaira. _Por lo que las opciones de Cáncer estaban resumidas en una sola y grandiosa idea: ¡Un manga completo! Y no cualquier manga, precisamente este hablaba de una lucha encarnizada entre el bien y el mal, donde dos jóvenes mentes muy brillantes se retaban en un duelo intelectual sin precedente, es más, había un ser que hacía llamarse _Dios de la muerte _que no se parecía en absoluto a Hades y más bien le recordaba a él mismo, sólo un poco.

Admirado por su astucia Death Mask se adentró a los aposentos de Afrodita, deseando ser testigo de la cara de sorpresa que pondría su amigo por ese "gran" regalo, pero no contaba con que eso podía ser al revés.

En el comedor del doceavo templo habían rastros de lo que parecía haber sido una buena cena y más a la izquierda, en la entrada a la sala, un muy alegre y animado, Afrodita, con una botella de _Chianti_ en la mano, tarareaba algo que reconocía como una canción de Elton John. Y por si fuera poco, en el amplio sofá de cuero, algo desparramada, se encontraba una mujer que no reconocía, a la que el casco de Piscis le tapaba el rostro.

Miró de manera fulminante a su mejor amigo, ya después arreglaría cuentas con él, por no invitar y por compartir su mejor vino con una desconocida. Se acercó hostilmente a la mujer, notando que era muy pequeña, y de manera demandante soltó -"¿Quién demonios eres tú y qué haces aquí?"- La mujer algo envalentonada por el alcohol y arrugando el ceño dijo –"¡Ahhh!, pero si tú eres amigo de Tepucihuatl – Shun"- el santo de Cáncer, ya bastante molesto y desconcertado, respondió con furia – "¿Quién?"- la mujer volvió a mirarlo como si fuera un demente y aclaró –"Judith"- y como si hubiese dicho un conjuro mágico, Cáncer palideció de inmediato, soltando el abultado regalo y volviendo sobre sus pasos se alejó lentamente de la sala.

Afrodita y la desconocida, lo miraron abandonar el aposento murmurando cosas extrañas –"Sabía que ella volvería", "Soy un guerrero y eso de nada me sirvió","Athena dame tu protección".

Los nuevos compañeros intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron, a la vez que el santo de Piscis preguntaba – "Y Kumiko _**¿me decías?**_".

FIN

(*) Hace alusión a Tepucihuatl – Shun.

Era un homenaje para Afro en su mes y lo iba a compartir conmigo, pero me adelante bastante.

XD! Estoy muy nerviosa, jamás en la vida se me hubiese ocurrido escribir algo así, pero todo mi apoyo se lo debo a mi querida TS, tú me animaste y este es el resultado, pero como te diste cuenta, ¡No le pude robar la armadura a Afrodita!, sólo me aproveche de su amabilidad y me prestó el casco.

Estoy lejos de ser una gran escritora, este fic es experimental, por así decirlo, así que espero todo tipo de críticas.


End file.
